Boys Like Girls II
by iheartsergeantsmith
Summary: THE SEQUEL! Couple of years on- University. Multi-shipped. *UPDATED FINALLY!*
1. This is the future

**To relieve my own mourning that TB is being axed, I had to write for a bit. I was going to not have Smithy in this sequel, but since he's no longer going to be on my telly, I had to add him in. This first chapter is basically setting the scene- with extracts from Jo's POV.**

**Big thank you to all the lovely people that reviewed Boys Like Girls! Lots and lots of luv you're all stars :)**

**This sequel will be answering unanswered questions and be aware this is a few years in the future... but not too far ahead. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- This is the future**

'_Dive in and swim away  
From your loneliness and miserable days'_

Jo threw her suitcases down onto the bed that she had bagged, and ran back out the room into the main area of the apartment. She looked at it, taking it in: It was a warm terracotta room with two big cream sofas and a flat screen telly that the other girl to be in their room had provided. _Must be a snob. Who else can afford tuition fees AND a plasma screen?_

Then Jo remembered.

_Shit. _

_What if she's here already?_

For a moment, Jo looked at the spare room. There were three- one was to belong to Jo, the second for this posh girl, and the third... _Joanne Masters, why the hell are you standing here reminiscing like a lemon?! Go!_

Closing the door, Jo ran down through the corridors of the hall to the front steps, jogging down them and waiting at the side of the car park in front of the London-based University. It was a warm day, so she wasn't cold even though she stood waiting for hours, never seeming to get bored. Every car that slowed past the point she stood, she stared at it, but when it turned out to be a random person getting out of the car, looked back to the road again. _Another one… ooh nice car, if that's hers then god, she's done well for herself… Sleek, black and low to the floor. Sporty. Door's opening- first an ugly brown shoe, followed by corduroys. It is so not her. Nope. Some old windbag of a professor instead. I've always said that a bloke with a posh car isn't getting any at home._

_My god._

_Corr, blimey. That is one red head of hair. _A petite little woman stepped tentatively out of the deep blue Vauxhall up the road, her bright red heels a welcome contrast to the dull grey of the pavement. A black fitted suit jacket flattered her slim body and she wore a matching skirt, just above the knee. Her just-over shoulder-length hair fell in a sexy red sheet down her back, straight and glistening by the sun.

"…_Thanks, Annie. I'll see you later." No way. No flippin' way!!_

"OI!" Jo shouted across the pavement, getting up. She'd recognise that voice anywhere.

The woman span round to Jo's voice and a grin appeared on her face. She abandoned the car and ran towards her old mate, grabbing her and pulling her into a bear hug.

"I can't believe… Oh Jo it's so good to see you!"

"How late did you want to be?" Jo laughed heartily, "I've only been sitting here for three hours."

"Sorry I had to… Ah I'm so excited!!" She turned and waved at the car, pulling her suitcase up to the steps. "I've really missed you, Jo."

"None of that soppiness- come on Miss! Guess who pulled a few strings and got you into my room?" Jo grinned, tugging her along the corridors to the room they would now share.

"Love the new hair by the way."

Sam grinned and followed Jo into their apartment. She smiled around at the cosy room, her new home for the foreseeable future.

"If you want to have a shower or something before everyone gets here…"

"Everyone?" Sam swallowed, looking across at her friend.

"They don't know you're here, of course. I didn't tell them, thought it would make a nice surprise! But they kind of invited themselves here for a first-night party- can you blame 'em? We got the best apartment of the lot!"

Sam smiled a little, "Fine. I'll take a shower and get changed. I don't really look like I'm ready to party, do I?"

"So," Jo smirked, changing the subject, "You still a lightweight?"

"Hell no." Sam grinned, "Toughened up since then." She laughed lightly, crossing the room and dragging the suitcase with her.

_Jo picked up the latest letter, two months previous to this day._

_Hey Jo! How's life been recently? Any new girlfriends you have yet to tell me about? I will weasel it out of you somehow!_

_I'm so excited to come to Uni- especially a great one like Hendon! I know you won't be on my course, but it doesn't mean we can't hang out and go to all the raving parties, eh!  
I'll admit I'm a little frightened too; I haven't spoken to any of the others in three years. Have you told them I'm coming? I can't wait to see you! I know it's been years, but you'll be able to tell it's me- I've not grown an inch! I'm still my legendary five-foot-three. Though I have made a few changes you might just notice! For one thing I'm not covered up with those ugly hoodies anymore, I hope to think I've grown up a bit since I was at school! _

_I can't wait to start this course, I've read all the books we were told to, to prepare. But don't worry- I have done more than studying! I got in touch with my father too. You might not be surprised to hear, but after I left, his drinking only got worse. He's banged up in Priory Road now, doing a ten-year stretch for knifing a bloke outside a pub._

_So here it is: My future career plan. I suppose I have something to thank him for; I've decided that when I leave University (hopefully with a degree!) I'd like to become a police officer. You decided what you want to do yet? If not, you should have a think about joining me! You don't need a specific qualification or anything- so after your three years at Hendon studying the whole English Lit thing, (Still have no idea why you picked that, but hey.) I think you'd be good at it. (Plus it means working with a load of women in uniform!! How's that for persuasion?)_

_Write back to me soon- stop me going out of my mind here in Ireland. (I've had enough of all the Paddys over here!)_

_Love, Sam_

Unzipping her black case, Sam allowed a smile: She couldn't deny that she was a little excited to see all her old friends again. Especially following what Jo had told her on their phone calls and in her letters. She pulled a towel and her toiletry bag out of the case, going to the bathroom and undressing to take a shower.

Stepping carefully out the shower, Sam towelled herself dry and roughly twisted her hair up in the towel before starting on her makeup.

An hour passed and Sam looked up at Jo when there was laughing outside followed by a loud knock on the door.

'_Let your hopes go and they'll survive  
cause this is the future and you are alive  
you're headed home' _

* * *

**So there you go! First chapter done and dusted. I will take ideas for this, so please review if you liked or not! Luv, Kelly  
Song is 'This is the future' by Owl City**


	2. Another day

**This chapter is written with parts from Phil's POV, written to hopefully clarify some more of the missing pieces in the story. AH SO EXCITING! End of term tomorrow!! Of course I should revise over the easter, but it will give me loads of updating time!**  
**Big thank you to Astrid, Eleanor, SamanthaHunter, MissLala73, Gracie, Emma and CassidyTVnut! Here is the next chapter for you lovely people :) x**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Another day**

_'And if you listening, I miss you_  
_And if you hear me now, I need you'_

"This is gonna be one good party." Dale Smith grinned boyishly, his arm around a girl with soft brown curls that framed an absolutely gorgeous face: Her eyes were a twinkling shade of midnight blue and her cheekbones were blushed rosy and elegant. She was just under his height, about average, and had the cheekiest laugh imaginable, which she let out as he whispered something into her ear.

"I can-not wait." Phil added, banging on the door, "Come on Jo! You gonna let us in at some point this evening?" One of his arms was laden down with a full bag of alcohol- intended to 'spice up' the party that he had influenced on Jo at last minute. In the three years since he had left high school, and gone to college, Phil had just got more good looking: There he stood in a flattering light blue shirt, tastefully unbuttoned a few times at the top, exposing a glimpse of perfectly toned chest- the result of a few hours a week spent at the gym. He had filled out, and had formed a sexy set of muscles, and a dazzling smile- one that sent a fair few girls weak at the knees. There was no date for him this evening, but doubtless it would take him five minutes once he was through the door to hook up.

_'I know we're getting closer_  
_I know you're coming back for me this time_  
_This time'_

Jo opened the door to the apartment and grinned, "Settled in then?"

"You bet." Phil walked past her into the room and sighed. "Why ain't our place as nice as this?"

"Cause we're way more special." Jo smiled innocently

"So… When am I gonna get to meet these new roommates of yours?"

Jo smacked him on the head sharply and frowned, "Don't even think about it."

Phil recoiled and looked guilty for a second. He nodded as if ashamed and then grinned round at Smithy with a wink.

"Music?" Smithy asked, putting a pack of beers down on the tabletop and then stared, as did Phil, as did the four other boys that had joined the room.

I really want to meet these roommates of hers… They were rumoured to be pretty fit, and there's no way they can pass up on me when I stick on the Hunter charm. I'd bet on it.

_My. God._

Phil licked his lips as he saw the door to his left open, seeing a flash of red hair, but that was all. Her legs went on for England in the sexy red heels she wore and the little denim skirt barely covered any thigh. She held an array of attention as she crossed the room, her curls covering her face while she headed for the CD player, selecting a play list and pressing play. He waited, his breath quiet, for her to turn around. Sam, meanwhile, took a deep breath, unheard over the music.

_Dear god she's gorgeous. Turn around. Go on. Turn._

Sam smirked a little to herself and turned, casually walking to the group. She lifted her carefully outlined, smoky green eyes and stared straight at Phil without hesitance, amusement playing across her porcelain complexion.

_What?! That's… No way. Not possible._

Jo lifted a finger and pushed up Phil's jaw, from where she stood at his side.

Sam merely smiled and held out her hand, "Samantha." She said pleasantly, as if meeting for the first time, all the while enjoying the look on their faces, especially his.

"Sam?"

"What, didn't recognise me?" She watched his eyes travel to her flat stomach and just waited patiently for him to take it all in.

Dale's girlfriend, Olivia elbowed him in the ribs. "Who's that?" she whispered, only to be shushed by him moments later- he too couldn't believe she was here.

_Where's the baby? _

_If she's here, there can't be a baby here too…_

_'I don't think you meant to say goodbye_  
_But its okay, there's always another day'_

Contrary, the same thoughts were spiralling Smithy's head, and he coughed uncomfortably. It seemed to spark reality in the room again, and Sam let go of Phil's hand, turning to the rest of them. "I'm Sam." She smiled, kissing the cheeks of the people she had yet to meet properly, but also catching Smithy's cheek very much more briefly, and introducing herself. "I went to the same high school." She explained to Olivia and some of the others she didn't know, who were clearly amused and confused by the strange beginning to the party.

"The look on his face," Jo cackled, when she and Sam were in her bedroom. The party was going on outside the door, the music making the door shake with the vibrations.

Sam giggled and caught her bottom lip between her teeth cheekily, "Surprised, weren't he."

"Sam, his jaw was on the floor," Jo laughed, then said, "I shouldn't be surprised if he comes looking for you in a--"

_I knock loudly to be heard over the music, my heart hammering away in my chest. The last time I saw her…_

_..._

_She pulled carefully out of my arms; her expression was one of solid fear as Cindy said what she did. I was confused at first, I didn't understand. Then suddenly it dawned on me- Jo wasn't the one up the duff. The next few minutes were a blur of colours, emotions and puzzlement: When I looked up, she'd gone. After the first few minutes of shock, I ran. I followed the way Jo pointed- towards the school, up through the gates and across the road. I caught sight of her blonde hair flying round a corner in the distance. She was fast, I knew that, but I could get there in time, I knew I could. _

_I remember running, running until blood pounded in my ears, until I felt sick. And then I was there, banging furiously on the door. Her father didn't answer- why would he? He was most likely conked out of it on the living room floor as he always was. _

'_I'm sorry.' Was all she said, not even to me. By the time I hit the front door she had been long gone. The apology was a mere text, sent to Jo's phone. 'Tell him I'm sorry.'_

_..._

"I'll leave you to it." Jo said softly, opening the door and walking past Phil, letting him in and shutting the bedroom door.

_She was sitting on the bed when I went in, her hair partly covering her face, that red- why red? Blonde was just fine._

"So, you dyed your hair." _What a stupid thing to say. Of course she dyed it you prune._

"Yep." She nodded, looking to the wall. _This is awkward._

"Jo never said-"

"No, it was a surprise." The conversation stalled once again, and Sam sighed. "What did you want to ask?"

_Only like a million questions! Why did you leave, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? How come you're here, where's the baby, if you kept it, have you told them about me? In the end I settle for, _"Where did you go that day?"

Sam moved over on the bed, making space and Phil sat down, picking at a thread on his shirt. "I couldn't stay, not once everyone knew. I went home, packed a bag, some savings, and ran. I ran until I was out of breath. I tripped from faintness and fell over, panicked. The baby… it was dangerous, I was scared. Anyway, I got on a bus and called my aunt, I didn't know whom else to tell. She took care of me- brought me to Ireland where she lived. She was very sweet to me. I- I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye, you have to understand, I was petrified."

"But you kept in touch with Jo." He said a little bitterly, breaking the silence that had descended once more.

"She was my best friend Phil. She promised not to tell you I had called, written. It was for the best, for everyone."

_The whole time she knew. All this time she has been speaking with Jo, and I never knew. I was her boyfriend… The baby's dad, and she never let me know, supposedly never told me about my child._

"Sam…" Phil frowned, "Why are you here?"

"I am here Phil, to get a degree in applied psychology and criminology. Why are you here?" She replied with a smile, although there was an undertone of nervousness.

"Don't play stupid Sam, you know what I mean."

"I'm not quite sure I understand what you're getting at."

Phil lifted her chin with the tip of his finger and he looked at her, "The baby."

"What about the baby? That's all sorted Phil."

"Sorted?" he asked, his face paling.

"Sorted." Sam confirmed bluntly. What. No- no she can't have got an abortion, no way. Not my kid! "Is that it, only I'd like to get back to the party."

"One last question." Phil held her arm gently before she had chance to escape the room. "How long did you know?"

Sam froze.

"How long?" he asked, wanting to know how long he had been kept in the dark.

"Five and a half months." She said very, very quietly.

_'Your voice comes in and now its fading_  
_I cant believe this, is so frustrating_  
_Cause you never seems to understand_  
_And you let me slip straight through your hands_  
_and how does it feel to be alone?'_

* * *

**Hope you all liked :) Toddles back to English coursework... Oh yeah, and there'll be more about the mystery baby in the next chap, which is already pretty much done!**


	3. Broken hearts, torn up letters

**A longer chapter this time I think. The italics this time are Sam's thoughts. Thank you very much to xxxju1xxx (I LOVE Phil too :D), Astrid, Emma, GENEandALEXforever, Blue, Eleanor and MissLala73 for reviewing chapter two it's very appreciated! Here's the next part.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Broken hearts, torn up letters, and the story of a lonely girl**

_'Broken hearts and torn up letters_  
_Girl you just can't dance forever_  
_If you want to make it better...'_

"Five and a half." Phil repeated, staring unseeing.

"Yep, come on let's go to the par--" Sam said quickly, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the door, hoping he wasn't going to… He pulled her back and those outside heard a loud bang as he pushed her back against the door.

"We weren't together five months before you left."

"Yes we were," Sam laughed nervously, dodging his eyes.

"Don't lie to me Sam." Phil needed to know- his eyes were clouded with hurt and anger, hers just fear.

She looked at his hands, gripping like vices to her upper arms. Her breathing was rapid and uneven and she struggled to ask him to get off, her mind froze. "Phil," she managed, her eyes tightly shut, her expression one of pure fright struggling to be kept under-wraps. He didn't realise what he had done, he had never forgotten over the years, but everything with Sam he had pushed to the back of his mind when she had left. "Phil, please."

"You lied to me Sam!!" his voice was furious, angry, and it was heard through the door- even heard above the loud music.

_'Her hands are in her pockets_  
_And she's scared to look_  
_The picture's frozen'_

Smithy looked to Jo, "Shouldn't we go in there?" something was clearly going on.

"If I invade their privacy now, Smith, Sam will most likely kill me."

_'Take your jealous heart and cast it into stone_  
_You'll regret it all_  
_Living behind your wall'_

Sam felt hot, really hot. Not this, not again, and not from someone she used to love. Her forehead started to sweat as he continued to shout at her, still not getting an answer. "Get off me Phil" she panted, feeling ready to faint, "Get off,"

"No, Sam! Whose baby is it then, cause clearly it wasn't mine! What the hell is wrong with you?! I can't believe you think you'd get away with this!"

"Phil, please," Sam murmured, her eyes shut and her head turned as far away as she could get.

_Get off, get off, get off! I'm begging you, let go. How can you not remember? You were everything to me at that time in school- how could you forget? Yet you're still holding my arms, they're bruising now. They'll be deep purple by tomorrow._

_…_

"_He misses you Sam." Jo's voice came through the phone, accompanied by a soft sigh. "He went to see your dad today. He's bunked off school for two weeks on-and-off, when it gets too much. Today everything spilled over: He went and hit him until he was black and blue- he's gone to hospital but he'll be fine. Phil is in there, too. Hit across the head with a whiskey bottle. Blood everywhere apparently. His mother wasn't best pleased, but then she didn't want you to leave either."_

"_Will he be okay?" Sam's voice came back worried for her previous boyfriend, who was also one of the best mates she'd ever had._

"_Probably. He's awake now anyway, had to have ten stitches though- in his face. Hasn't ruined his good looks though, you'll be pleased to hear."_

"_I think I'm going to send him a letter. I need to let him know I'm properly sorry."_

_"That's probably a good idea Sam. He misses you, you know."_

…

_'Her closest friends_  
_Were never meant to fade'_

Just as she felt she was about to faint, Sam pushed Phil back, hard. She winced as his hands left her skin- she was right, and she was already bruising. "What the hell was that Phil?" her voice was soft, but her eyes were childlike and there was fear glittering plainly for him to see. Sam let herself fall back and she slid down the door, landing with a bump on the floor.

_Oh so now he gets it. That thing comes back to his eyes- that sort of look of recognition. Yes, well done, you idiot._

"God Sam, I am so sorry," he moved forward to hug her to him, but she sat hard back against the door.

"Don't touch me, Phil."

…

_"Daddy I don't like it." A six-year-old Samantha Nixon shook her head and moved back. She stepped away from her father but he caught her arm, and however gently, it chilled the little girl to her core. A set of big, wide green eyes looked up at him, her father, she was so innocent._

"_Your mummy will be home soon, now you want me to tell her you've been a good girl, don't you."_

"_Yes, daddy." Samantha nodded her little head, and walked back closer, "But it hurts."_

"_Sweetheart all big girls help their daddies like this, you know that, I told you before." His face was so kind, his eyes so familiar that Sam climbed up into his arms and complied with what he told her. She wanted to be a daddy's girl, to make him proud of her. Mummy was out with her horse, but it was rainy so Sam couldn't go with her today. Mummy had told her to be a good girl and to do what daddy said, or no pudding at dinnertime._

…

"So you lied to me Sam." Phil stared at her, "I can't believe…"

Sam shook her head, sighed, and got up from the floor, opening the door. Before she registered it, Phil shot out of it and launched himself upon Dale. As far as Phil decided, it was his baby.

"Mate what are you doing?!" Smithy was silenced by a punch to the face. As soon as Phil's fist collided with his jaw, there was a crack and suddenly Dale was fighting back, smashing him into the table.

"Stop it!!" Sam screamed, running over and attempting to pull them apart. Everyone else was watching in shock. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Smithy managed to push Sam out of the way before Phil slammed him back on the floor, banging his head on the tiles. Dale groaned and pushed Phil off him, who was breathing heavily, his body shaking with anger. Dale held a hand to his head and closed his eyes,

"What was that for?!" he groaned,

"_That _was for ruining everything!" Phil shouted, pulled back by two of the other guys at the party and taken out the room while struggling against them.

Sam just stared.

_What the hell just happened? That's a lot of blood…_

Getting up, Sam ran to Smithy and sat him up carefully, taking a look at his face and feeling sick. "Jo, get me a damp towel and some ice." She murmured, running her fingers lightly against his skin. "You okay?" she asked, really concerned.

Smithy nodded, wincing as she touched a cut. "I'm fine."

Taking the towel off Jo, Sam dabbed gently to the bleeding cuts, cleaning up his face with a feather light touch. _This is my entire fault. What was Phil thinking? They're supposed to be mates. As he takes the ice from my hand, I look at him properly. He's not really changed, he doesn't even seem that angry. He'd always been the calm one, the sensible one. _

"Come sit down," Sam helped him up and to a chair, sitting beside him.

"What did you say to make him flip like that?" He chuckled a little,

"Oh I don't know," she lied flawlessly, "Here." She lifted a hand and moved the ice to where his jaw was beginning to bruise.

"Well, hi anyway." He grinned, "How have you been? It's been so long."

"I know," she sighed, "I shouldn't have left like I did, but I couldn't stay."

"Sam…"

"Sam!" Jo shouted across the room, "Come here a sec." Sam got up; glad to brush off the question she knew had been coming.

_…_

_'Dear Phil…' Sam sighed and scribbled through the writing for the third time._

_'To Phil…' Nope. She screwed the paper into a ball and chucked it in the bin._

_'Phil, hi, it's Sam here. Don't screw this up yet; there are some things I need to explain to you before you do. First of all, I want to say how sorry I am for bailing like I did. I had my reasons. __Before you go thinking I'm happy I left, you need to know I'm feeling the exact opposite. _

_I know it's been a year, and I never called, never wrote to you, but I've been sorting everything out. I'm not a child anymore- I'm a mum._

_B's nearly half a year old now, it's so hard to believe she's growing up so fast. I'm already running around the house like a mad thing, every five seconds saying "No B, don't eat that!" or, "Mummy says no!" It's tiring, I tell you that._

_I miss you all so much; I haven't forgotten what a great mate you were to me Phil. You were always there for me, and I'll always remember that. Things are different now for me. I'm living in Ireland with my mother's elder sister, Annie. I haven't left an address because I don't think you'd want to contact me anyway, but I just thought that you would want to know I was okay._

_I've re-done my GCSEs now, and got eight A's and two B's! I hope you did more revision for the real exams than you did for the mocks- and got above that E in French! I'll be starting my A-levels this September, a year late. I've heard that you lot are taking a gap year before university though, so I'll catch you up!_

_I want you to know that I do miss you, Phil, and that I think about you a lot, even now.  
__I wouldn't have left if I didn't have to._

_All my love, Sam x_

_P.S. I have left my new address with Jo, so if you want to write back she'll forward it to me, though I don't suppose you will.'_

_…_

_'Phil? It's Sam again. I don't know if you got my last letter. Maybe it didn't get through the post of whatever- you know what the Royal Mail's like these days. I really wanted you to write me back; I don't know if you just didn't want to hear from me, or you didn't get the letter…_

_Let me know? I had some important things to tell you._

_Love, Sam x'_

_…_

_'Phil this is getting silly. This is my third letter that I'm sending through your mother. I need to talk to you, as soon as._

_Please write me back._

_Sam x'_

_…_

_'Philip Hunter write me now. I know you're still living at home and that these must be getting to you- so stop being stubborn._

_I need to speak to you about my daughter._

_Sam.'_

_…_

_Dear Lynne,_

_I really need to talk to Phil. I don't know if he's just not getting my letters or not bothering to write me back. Please can you write back and let me know that he's okay, I really miss him._

_Love, Sam_

_..._

_'Broken hearts and torn up letters_  
_Girl you just can't dance forever'_

* * *

**Ooh Lynne, the little rebel haha. Hope you liked. I have a rough copy of the next chap written up when you want it. Luv, Kelly  
(By the way, the title of the song lyrics is the chapter name, in case you were wondering.)**


	4. Stone hearts and hand grenades

**Hi everyone, here's the next chapter for you. (Anny I'm gonna add in Grace soon, just because :D)  
Thank you to CauseI'mMrsBrightside, Astrid, RH lover 11, Loveislife2307, xxxjuxxx1, Gracie and A for reviewing xx **

* * *

**Chapter 4- Stone hearts and hand grenades**

_Even though we tried to fight it_

_We knew the sparks would fly_

"Hey!" Phil ran up behind Sam, where she was carrying her thick textbooks through the courtyard. "Hey!"

Sam turned and smiled, "Hi, fancy a bit of lunch? Only I was heading over there myself…"

Phil grinned and took the heavy books from her, "Pasties?"

"You bet."

A slow smile crept on her face, despite her best efforts. Sam had sworn she wouldn't let herself get like this, not again, but it was impossible. Stealing a quick look across at him, her tongue wet her lips as her bright eyes scanned over his muscles, his chest, and his hair. He'd grown it since she had last seen him- it flopped sexily just over his forehead, making him look just a little mysterious. She took a minute to just think, to wonder. Was he still as gorgeous? Yes, obviously, because men like Phil only ever got more good looking. Would he still be as good a kisser? Sam's eyes twinkled a wicked green and she bit her lip, forgetting herself and staring straight at his lips.

"Earth to Sam!" Phil smirked, tugging on a strand of red perfection.

Her eyes widened, "Sorry," she apologised, walking slightly ahead of him in her embarrassment.

_Like stone hearts and hand grenades_

_You and I are not the same_

Smithy grinned, chuckling down the phone. "And what do you call a bloke with paper undies? Russell!"

"_Babe, that ain't funny."_

"Come on Steves, that was brilliant. Anyway, 4 o'clock tomorrow, yeah?"

"_I'll be there. What was it? Benny's café?"_

"Yeah. Jo will be there, and Phil, Sam, Zain's coming from Manchester do you believe it! Oh and Max is bringing Beth, apparently there's some big surprise."

"_God we haven't all been in the same room for years. I'll see you then!"_

"Later, Steves," he smiled, hanging up.

_There is nothing I would change_

_For stone hearts and hand grenades_

Phil placed down two coffees on the little table and dropped the three 'Sweet'N'Low' onto the wood too.

"You remembered that?" Sam tilted her head,

"How could I forget?" Phil looked down at the three little pink packets of sweeteners.

...

_"Philip Hunter aren't you forgetting something?" Sam pushed the coffee back to his side of the table. When he just looked blankly back at her, she leant across to his ear and whispered: "Three sweet-and-lows please, dear." She leant back and waited. Soon enough he sighed and glared at her playfully before getting up. Returning moments later, Phil tipped all three packets into her cup of coffee and then put his hand to the back of her neck, coaxing her into a passionate locking of lips._

_"I love you, Phil." She had said later, as they walked hand-in-hand down by the river._

_"Really?"_

_She stopped him, smiled and slid her arms around his neck, leaning up on her tiptoes, "Really, really."_

_"Why's that Sam?"_

_"You're hot." She said simply, a cheeky smirk forming on her lips, "And you bought me nice coffee."_

_..._

"Phil, you know I left…"

"Yeah, I do." He said, again tinged with bitterness.

"No, I'm not going to say I'm really sorry and that I shouldn't have left, because that was the best for me. What I am going to say is that I was really hurt you didn't get back in touch with me. I wish you had." Her delicate eyelashes flickered as she looked down, fluttering like the fragile wings of such a butterfly.

"Sam I didn't have your address, or your phone number."

"Yeah but you could have written to me through Jo!"

"You never let me know you wanted me to. You never wrote to me Sam, not once."

Sam's eyebrows inched closer together, doubtful, confused. "I wrote you letter after letter Phil…"

Phil raised his eyes to meet hers. "You can't have."

"I swear to you." Sam said honestly, her soft eyes begging him to believe her, "I missed you like hell. All I wanted was your arms, your smell, just something. I wouldn't have eaten, wouldn't have moved if it wasn't for the baby."

"I never got a letter, Sam." The couple looked at each other, both knowing the other wasn't lying.

_After all the dust was settled_

_We'd lift each other off the ground_

_I'd carry you a million miles  
_  
_I'd never let you down_

_Lynne Hunter picked up the pile of post, sifting through the various bills and pizza leaflets, before her eyes rested on a familiar writing._

_"Mr Philip Hunter,  
__12 Averfield Crescent,  
__Sun Hill,  
__South Canley,  
__London"_

_Slipping quietly into the kitchen, making sure not to disturb her eldest son who was sleeping in the living room, she slid a knife under the seal and prised the letter from its envelope. Her eyes scanned across the paper and she looked furious a moment, before tearing up the piece of paper into tiny squares and letting them fall through her fingers into the bin. That girl had screwed his head enough._

_But in the end we're just two people_

_Destined to collide_

"What did it say?"

"Oh, just some unimportant things, just some drabble I needed to get out of my system." Sam drank from her coffee and ran her little finger around the edge of the cup. "Phil,"

"Yeah?"

"When you hit Dale last week…"

"I apologised to him for that." Phil countered stiffly, looking away.

"You're not sorry though," Sam read his body language and laid the palm of her hand gently to his forearm. "I don't blame you."

"This baby of yours," Phil looked up, into Sam's eyes, "Where is she?"

Sam smiled fondly and ran her thumb across her own wrist; "She's with Annie -my mother's sister- just for while I am here. That's where I've been in the evenings, going to visit her." Phil smiled at the proud look on Sam's face.

"She ain't mine though," he said soft after a moment, when their eyes had connected. Sam's lips parted slightly and she made a softer-than-soft sound,

"She's not your daughter, no," she said with a little regret, and a little sigh. "You'd think I was mad…"

"Mad for what?" he frowned, confusion flooding his features. "Smithy's the dad, right?"

Sam nodded, but looked away, down at the murky contents of her mug.

"He doesn't know?"

Again, Sam nodded, "I think he suspects. I… Jo thought I was crazy."

"Why should she think that? He's a nice enough bloke."

Sam looked at him and shook her head, "Not that." She took a breath and tilted her head, "She's got your name."

"Who's got my name?" His eyebrows knitted together- he still wasn't the brightest bulb in the box.

"Beau."

"Who's Beau?" He asked

Sam rolled her eyes. "Beau the baby. My baby."

"You called her Beau? Aww…" Phil smiled, not really cottoning on, but thinking the choice of baby name was pretty sweet.

"Phil, you're impossible. Her name is Hunter, Beau Hunter." The look on his face was priceless.

_There is nothing I would change_

_For stone hearts and hand grenades_

* * *

**YAY! so he knows at last! (Sorry to those who wanted the baby to be Phil's- so did I, but in the first story I made it Smithy's so.. :( Bummer. Anyway, I have ideas!!) **

**:) Drop me a review?**


	5. Love drunk

**To Gracie, Emma and Abi, thank you for reviewing!  
To CauseImMrsBrightside and Jules, I love the name Beau- my very favourite :D But yes, Lisa's daughter's name too. :)  
And to Alice Loves Chris Meloni, welcome to the fic! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Love drunk**

_Top down in the summer sun  
__The day we met was like a hit and run  
__And I still taste it on my tongue_

Sam reached out and took the baby from Annie's arms, bouncing the little girl slightly to get her comfortable against her hip before shutting the car door with her free hand.

"Hey there baby," Sam smiled, moving the blonde hair from her daughter's face and kissing her forehead. Jo and Phil looked on with smiles. They were all due to meet at 'Benny's' café off campus in a couple of hours to meet up with their old friends, and Sam decided it was time they all met her little girl.

"Beau, these are mummy's friends Phil and Jo." Sam pointed in time and watched the exchange between the toddler and her friends.

The toddler looked at them both with wide eyes, "Pill." She smiled, satisfied with meeting him, then looked at Jo, "O."

Jo laughed, "Hi Pill." 'Pill' thumped her one and turned back to Beau.

Phil leant closer and stroked the little girl's cheek with his thumb, "Corr aren't you a looker," he grinned, his eyes scanning over her just-below-ear-length blonde hair- it was straight, but fluffy, and coupled with her cheeky blue eyes made her look absolutely adorable. "She's gorgeous Sam…"

Jo watched the exchange between Phil and Beau and looked closer; while Sam was preoccupied with holding the toddler, she stole a glance at the toddler's face. She was the image of Sam, just with different eyes and ears that stuck slightly out of her downy blonde hair. Her slightly chubby, rose pink cheeks only added to her charm and Jo doubted that Smithy would take badly to the news he was a dad- the child was beautiful.

Phil pulled a stupid face, and the sound that spilled from Beau's mouth sent Jo and Phil into momentary shock- a tinkling giggle that was so high yet so sweet. Sam just smiled, every bit the proud mother.

_I used to be love drunk  
__But now I'm hung over  
__Love you forever  
__Forever is over_

"OI! Smith!!" Stevie poked hard in Dale's upper arm, at which he turned to look at who had violated his space. He laughed and grabbed her, her heels leaving the floor as she was engulfed in his hug.

"Missed me then," she smirked and raised an eyebrow,

"Course! How have you been?"

"Great thanks, but hey, I hear I've got a load of gossip to catch up on, no?"

Smithy looked at her, confusion all over his face, to which Stevie lifted her hand and pointed to his black eye. He rolled his eyes. "A misunderstanding."

"Phil's still the strong one then." Stevie laughed, and dropped her heavy bag to the floor. "Oh yeah by the way I'm gonna need a sofa for the night."

"Nice of you to warn me."

"Shut up Smith, you'll be glad of the company. From what I hear, this girlfriend of yours wasn't too impressed at her boyfriend getting floored by Phil Hunter and consequently isn't around anymore." An angelic smile took over her face and she walked past him and sat down.

_Spinning round a roller-coaster ride  
__The whole worlds in black and white_

"Hurry up!" Beth giggled, grabbing Max's arm and hauling him away from the food counter. "We'll be late!"

"Careful, you." Max gave her a look and took her hand, running with her down the street.

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
__I'll love you forever  
__But now I'm sober_

Jo held Beau on her lap at the table, minding the toddler while Sam and Phil went up to get drinks.

"Can't get over how beautiful she is." Phil told Sam, looking back at Beau. Sam nodded and ordered the drinks, paying and smiling at Phil.

"She is. Gorgeous eyes."

"So, you gonna tell Smithy today?"

Sam thought about it a moment, swirling a straw in her coke while her mind ticked over. "...No. No, I don't think I will." She left him at the counter and took the tray of drinks back to the table. "Where is everyone?" she asked Jo, a slight frown on her face.

"No idea Tink, but they're missing out on seeing this little one, ain't they." Jo looked at Beau affectionately, a soft smile on her face.

"Getting broody Jo?"

"Me? Never." Sam grinned at her friend's answer, taking Beau from her arms and sitting her across her legs, her arms around the little girl to keep her upright. Beau looked up at her and then at the coke.

"Mummy…" she reached for the glass

"Go on then." Sam lifted the glass off the table and gave her daughter the straw.

The door to the café swung open with a bang and there was a telltale giggle. "Hi guys." Beth practically fell in the door, her usual clumsy self; she had made an effort in the white summer dress that lined itself with delicate lace, though her childish pumps kept her looking the same fresh-faced student from a few years back. She ran a hand through her hair and grinned at Max before walking over. Max himself had gained in both height and muscle, was now way more attractive and had filled out- he looked like a proper bloke.

"Hey everyone," he smiled and slid an arm around Beth.

Those at the table had watched the whole time silently. Jo had one raised eyebrow, Phil looked bemused, and Sam's eyes were wide in shock. "Beth!!" she exclaimed, staring at the subject that had caught all their attentions; unmistakeably beneath the floaty white dress, there was a baby bump.

"Oh yes dears," Beth giggled and held up her hand, wiggling her fingers towards the three at the table. The silver engagement ring sparkled and glinted in the light of the café and suddenly there was a round of congratulations. It was never unlikely, just a surprise.

_I'm checkin' into rehab  
__Cause everything we had, didn't mean a thing to you_

"Where the hell are they?" Phil moaned half an hour later, "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Sam muttered back. Silence descended once more and Beth broke it with an aggravated groan,

"I want food people- I am eating for two here."

Sam smirked and winked at her, "Rein it in babe, you're only a few months gone."

After a few minutes a light bulb appeared over Phil's head (not really folks). "Hey, you don't reckon they're…"

_Just one test, would make me see_  
_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm sober_

Stevie giggled, "Aw come on, they won't miss us." She eyed Smithy up and down and smirked, reaching to his belt buckle.

"Mmm, they'll be gossiping way to much to notice…" he murmured, kissing against her neck and jaw, working his way to her lips.

"Urggh." Stevie groaned when Smithy's phone went off. "Leave it."

Before long they were kissing again, only to be interrupted by both their phones ringing. Sighing, Smithy pulled away enough to get the phone out of his pocket.

"What?!" He answered it, frustrated at being interrupted.

"Chill mate, it's only me," Phil said, "Just wondering what's keeping ya," There were a few sniggers from that side of the phone. "That another mobile I can hear ringing?" Phil teased, "I thought you were getting ready alone…"

"Actually mate I might be a bit late, I'm waiting for my shirt to dry."

"Can't you wear another one?" Phil quipped,

"Nah I fancy wearing this one."

"Ahh… I understand. Well be quick you naughty dog!" There was a loud burst of cackling from the other end of the phone and Smithy hastily hung up.

Jo smirked, "He is so getting some."

Stevie looked at Smithy with an eyebrow raised and a frown on her face, "That's the best you could come up with? You were drying a shirt?"

"I was under pressure!" Smithy defended himself, his voice high.

"Well you heard him. Be quick," Stevie smirked and leant back in to carry on their passionate kissing.

_I still taste it on my tongue, I'm not sober_

* * *

** I really should do some revision... You reckon writing this counts as 'revising' for English? :)**


	6. She ran

**Thank you to the lovely reviewers for being patient with me! FINALLY I have finished my art gcse, so updates will be more regular!  
(Thanks charlotte for giving me a kick up the muse!)I hope you all like this x**

* * *

**Chapter 6- She ran**

_Just a girl in a photograph  
__Wearing a dress that I wear now  
__My pretty face in fields of grey  
__It's sad to see that nothing seems to change_

Watching her daughter giggle as Stevie entertained her by pulling faces, Sam lay back against Phil, relaxed between his legs with his arms lightly resting over her stomach. It was a warm Sunday evening and the sun was glowing deep yellow, perfect barbeque weather.

"So what do you think of her?" Sam asked, turning her head slightly to look at him from the corner of her eye.

Phil smiled wistfully, "She's beautiful Sam. Hasn't got your eyes though," he touched her temple very gently with his knuckle.

"No, must have got 'em from my mum." Sam said, casting a glance over his handsome face. She put her arms over his and squeezed his hand gently, telling him in her own way that she was glad they would be able to spend time together once more.

"I missed yer," Phil leant down and whispered into her ear, making a soft smile break out on her face, though she didn't show him. Instead she linked her fingers with his and touched their intertwined hands to her lips, kissing the back of his hand softly before resting it to her stomach again.

She's running from the boy in the school yard

_She's running from the field to the open heart  
__They're laughing as the sun dances round her  
__Little life within her takes its place in side her, starts to grow_

"Peek-a-Beau!" Stevie laughed, moving her hands from her face and widening her eyes suitably, making Beau burst into peals of laughter once more and prod Stevie on the nose. "Go see mummy darling, go on!" Stevie smiled as she watched the little girl toddle over the grass to her mother, after which she turned to Smithy and just looked at him.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow suspiciously, to which Stevie took an obvious glance at the little girl, and looked back at him, smiling. "…No!"

"Oh why!" Stevie sighed, "I want one."

"You'd have to drop out of Manchester."

"I don't care." She looked back defiantly, with a little pleading in her eyes.

"We've been back together a day," Smithy laughed, "And you want a baby already."

"Yes… Please," she smiled cheekily

"We'll see."

_She sits and listens to the old church clock  
__Oh daddy, daddy, don't send me away  
__Never been a bad girl, I swear that nothing's changed_

Jo sighed and pressed the towel firmly to her ankle. Trust her to have a date that night and screw up shaving her legs; there was no way she could wear the heels she was planning on wearing with a giant plaster stuck to her foot. When her leg eventually stopped bleeding, she stuck her hair up in a towel and got started on her make-up.

She's running from the face of a father

_She's running from the silence in a crowded room  
__She's running from the ring that he gave her_

Tucking a sleepy baby into bed, Sam kissed her daughter tenderly on the forehead. "I will tell him one day," she whispered, mostly to tell herself that she must. Going back to the sofa, Sam tucked her legs up underneath her and pulled out a writing pad and pen. Jo was out so she had the house to herself for the evening.

_Happy birthday darling._

_By the time you get this you will be sixteen, almost grown-up and very beautiful. By then things will be so much less complicated, and I hope you will understand. I was your age when I became pregnant with you, I was so young, frightened and naïve that I ran. Ran away when it was most important to stick around. I hope that you will take the gene of determination from your father, I think he is much more strong-willed than me, and that's something I really admire. _

_You're sleeping soundly in my bed at Uni just now, and I'm writing this on the sofa in the next room; I think your auntie Jo has a date tonight! (She won't tell me who but I bet I can guess whom it is.) I have just had the best day with my friends- there's Jo, Stevie, Smithy, Max, a pregnant and engaged Beth, and Phil. All of them are amazing and I really hope you can grow up knowing them. They definitely want to know you, they haven't stopped saying how beautiful and adorable you are. It's true, darling, you are absolutely gorgeous. Your fluffy blonde hair sticks up in all directions, your cheeks pink with contentment and your eyes a stunning, sparkling blue. They are an exact copy… _

_I promise I will tell your daddy soon; it's just… well technically I don't know for sure who is your father. I have strong instincts, but that is all. Okay seeing as you're a young lady now I will explain to you: At fifteen I had my first proper boyfriend, Phil. Everyone said he was going to cheat on me, and they were right- after a few months he inevitably did. I was upset and then Smithy came along, my knight in shining armour, the sweetest and most perfect boyfriend possible. Right up until I turned sixteen, and a few weeks after that, we stayed together. Except for evenings; they were terrible and I dreaded going home. Also except for one night. I won't explain the details because well, I'm your mother._

_But anyway, I reckon (and I'm just guessing here) that your father is sitting by you now. I hope he will be. _

_I promise to do everything for you that you deserve, and vow to make your childhood everything that mine wasn't. Here is a photo that was taken today, and that I think you would like to see. I love it; I have the same photo in my purse. You've got his eyes darling._

_Love, love, and more love,_

_Mum xx_

_The letters and promises,  
__The feeling that's inside her starts to grow_

TODAY WAS FUN,  
WAS A PLEASURE  
TO C U AND BEAU  
SHE'S GORGEOUS,  
JUST LIKE HER  
MUM. X

THANKS ROMEO,  
BUT AM NOT  
QUITE SO  
GORGEOUS  
ANYMORE! SHE  
LIKED YOU A LOT.  
X

U BUSY? SMITHY  
GONE OUT FOR A  
DRINK THOUGHT  
U MIGHT WANNA  
COME OVER 4 A  
CATCH UP? X

BEAU STAYING  
HERE TONIGHT, SO  
CAN'T. COME HERE?  
X

_She's running to the arms of an angel  
__She's running from the only place she's ever known  
__She's running with her heart left behind her_

Jo smiled at her reflection. It was better than she had expected, her new deep purple dress was fitted until her hips and then it was just floaty- it was summery, not over the top. Her cheekbones looked high under the bronzer and her eyelashes were long and black beneath the dark eye shadow- she just hoped her date would like it.

_She's running from the face of a father  
__She's running from the silence in a crowded room  
__She's running from the ring that he gave her  
__They knew when they found her  
__That they just couldn't hurt her anymore_

* * *

**The song lyrics were really for Sam's character.  
Thanks for reading and please leave a review on your way out? Luv Kelly x**


	7. Turn it up

**Sorry for the wait- exams now over (finally finished school!) = more frequent updates! Thank you to Emma, Abi, Gracie, Jules, Charlotte (twice! and congrats on becoming an auntie again!), Blue, Astrid and Alice Loves Chris Meloni for reviewing! **

**This chapter is for Astrid, 'cause I messed up (Hopefully we can forget it). So here's some fluff. xx**

* * *

Turn It Up

_Baby, it's over, we both know, let's go forward_

_I love you, but in a different way_

_I love you, forever_

"Hey," Sam smiled and opened the apartment door wider, leaning up and kissing Phil's cheek.

"Alright?" he smiled back, entering the room and going with her to the sofa. "Beau sleeping?"

Sam nodded, her eyes a soft, reserved green. "She's terrible though, still won't sleep through the night. She'll be up in a bit most likely."

When they were comfortably curled up either end of the sofa, Phil took the opportunity to have a look at her properly. She was wearing a worn, light peach tracksuit that flattered her curves and complemented her skin tone, and her hair was up in a messy bun. He loved that even though she wasn't trying, and had no make-up on at all, she still managed to look beautiful. The conversation was easy and friendly between them, the occasional joke and flirty comment surfaced but that was all.

After an hour or so, Sam put a film in the DVD player and leant back against Phil, completely relaxed. He smiled and played with tiny strands of her hair, something she had always loved the feel of.

"Phil…?"

"Yeah?" he looked down at her, but before she could speak there was a loud shout of:

"Mummy!"

Sam sighed and got up, making her way to the bedroom and lifting Beau from the bed. "Shhht, it's okay." Beau clung to Sam, having had a nightmare. "How about you come sit with mummy and her friend Phil?" Sam soothed, carrying the tot into the living room.

_As the world turns around and we go different places_

_New things, new dreams, new faces,_

_But we keep our memories_

"So it's official?"

"Very official. We're back together." Stevie grinned down the phone, twirling the cord with her fingers.

Beth smirked "You'll be married before you know it."

"Ahh... I'm not sure marriage is for me, Miss Green."

"We'll see. I bet you twenty quid you're engaged by the end of the year."

_I know you can't stay_

_So I won't be waiting, anticipating, for the fall_

Beau slept peacefully on Sam's belly while Sam rhythmically stroked circles into the little girl's back, soothing her sleeping daughter. Phil was watching the film as was Sam, but every few minutes he would take a look down at Sam and send her a smile, which she always happened to see.

"You okay?"

"Perfect," Sam replied softly, reaching up slightly and brushing her fingertips across Phil's jaw. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Just… I don't know," she smiled, "Just because." She continued to stroke the back of his neck lightly with her fingers, after a few minutes, Phil touched his hand to her cheek, slowly leaning closer and reuniting their lips gently and soft. When Phil slowly pulled away, they shared a smile and Sam closed her eyes, in complete bliss.

_We had our time baby, _

_So I won't be waiting, anticipating for the call_

GOOD SO FAR?  
YOU PLANNING  
ON BEING HOME  
TONIGHT, OR  
CAN I GO TO  
BED? S X

WILL BE HOME  
TOMORROW,  
DON'T WAIT UP!  
LOVE, J.

_Turn it up, turn it up for the people that say_

_We're moving on, it'll be ok_

"Fancy a film?"

Jo grinned and took her hand. "Course. You know what I used to think of you?"

"What?" Grace looked a little reserved,

"That you were a bit uptight, high maintenance."

"And do you still think that?" Grace raised a well-plucked eyebrow

"Oh no way," Jo laughed, kissing the other young woman lightly on the lips. "A film it is then."

_I know you can't stay,_

_So I won't be waiting, anticipating for the fall_

_We had our time baby,_

_So I won't be waiting, anticipating for the call_

Sam looked up at Phil, "Jo's going to be out all night, if you want to stay?" she asked slowly, tiredness catching up with her.

She smiled when she felt his arms around her to help her sit up. "I'll put this little one down," he took Beau from her arms and walked with her into Jo's room, laying her in bed and kissing her forehead, not able to resist.

Phil closed the door quietly so not to wake her up, and went back to Sam, lifting her by the hands off the sofa. They kissed tenderly for a few moments before going into Sam's room and getting into bed. Phil held Sam close, resting his head back and allowing her to rest on his chest; it felt so good to be with her once more.

"Have you ever heard of lobsters?" Phil asked after a while.

Sam giggled, "Those crab things that live in the ocean?"

"No, not those kind of lobsters," Phil smirked, "The metaphorical kind."

_I might lose my mind for a while, but I'll be fine_

…

_Clock can tick away, happy will fall in place._

* * *

So yeah, apologies for the lateness! I have another chapter in the works though :) And err.. anyone call for smut in the next chap? ;)


	8. Here

_A new update for you! Thank you to all those who reviewed last time, and I hope you like this! As promised, I included some Sam and Phil action ;) as well as other pairings._

* * *

**Chapter 8- Here (In your arms) **

_I like where we are, here._

"Beau's here," Sam giggled at the sensation of Phil kissing softly across her shoulder, "She's right… right there," she nodded her head to her daughter and smirked as he captured her lips in a kiss.

"She'll be okay for a while," he murmured into her neck,

"She's two…" Sam looked at her little girl protectively and shrugged, slipping her arms around Phil's neck, "I'm sure she'll be alright…"

"I'm only going to borrow her mummy for a little while," he grinned, his arms winding around her waist. Sam rolled her eyes and untangled arms from around his neck, taking his hand and tugging him to her bedroom, "Go on then Mr Hunter, show me what I've been missing…"

_'Cause our lips, can touch_

_And our cheeks can brush_

_Our lips can touch, here_

Jo turned her key in the lock later that day and opened the door to see Beau waving her chubby arms in the air in her little playpen. Jo frowned and walked over, picking up the toddler and supporting her on her hip, "Where's your mummy and Ph…" Jo raised an eyebrow at the muffled giggle from the next room and her eyes widened. "You can't… Not with a baby in the next room!" she shook her head and took Beau out for a while, to the park. As much as she thought it was ridiculous that the little girl had been left alone, she did have her reasons for wanting Sam and Phil to rekindle their relationship.

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers hello I miss you quite terribly_

"Bloody hell Phil," Sam breathed, lying back on the bed and steadying her breathing. She flipped her hair back off her cheek and transferred the sweat from her temple to the bedclothes- it had been well… a while, and to be brought to such bliss had seemed impossible before.

Phil grinned cheekily at her and lifted her wrist, kissing up it lightly. "That good enough for you?"

"What, you couldn't tell?" she was struggling slightly to catch her breath still, and looked at him with sparkly eyes,

"I think the whole of the building could tell," he chuckled, and she groaned,

"Oh what… That's embarrassing." She smirked a little though, "You've learnt some new tricks Philip."

"Ah indeed I have. Care to be shown some more?" He leant over her and they shared long, sweet, drawn-out kisses for some time before he balanced his weight on his elbows and kissed a burning trail down her body, between her breasts and over her once again flat stomach. Her back arched towards him and she let out a soft moan of content as he left a line of love-marks across her hip, each symbolising one more minute of attention he had lavished upon her.

"You are incredibly sexy," he murmured, his darkened eyes meeting hers for a moment, before she shut them in anticipation.

"So I've been told," she giggled,

"And has anyone ever told you just how beautiful you are?"

Sam opened her eyes in slight shock, "No," she said, slight confusion there.

"Well you are," She closed her eyes and smiled, running her fingertips through his hair as he resumed his masterful kisses. Her giggles became soft moans as he worked magic on her that she hadn't even known existed, the kind you heard about but never got the chance to relish.

_And I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

"I'm giving up university." Smithy told Max over a beer that evening, the two guys were meeting up with their girls later on, but as per usual they were taking forever to get ready for the night out.

"What? You can't do that!" Max stared at him, "You were always the smart one out of us blokes, and you were taking one for the team by coming up here!"

Dale shook his head with a sigh, "I have to. I've met her."

"Met who?" Max frowned, raising an eyebrow

"You know, the _one_."

"Oh," Max nodded, "Yeah you're screwed now mate," he grinned, "That's it. No more going out alone, no more playing the field, no more hiding magazines under the couch. Unless your woman doesn't clean of course," he smirked.

Smithy saw her sparkling brown eyes, short blonde hair and little legs in his minds eye and grinned, "God she's hot mate."

"Too true. So, when's the official first date then?"

"Tonight… I'm picking her up at eight."

"I thought she's staying at your place anyway," Max raised an eyebrow,

"Yeah she is but she has to 'surprise' me with what she's wearing apparently, so I have been instructed to pick her up from Jo's."

"Man you're whipped."

_I like where you sleep_

_When you sleep next to me_

_I like when you sleep, here_

"That ain't your babe, surely?" A Geordie girl laughed as she rounded a corner with her friends, her blonde hair sticking endearingly to her lip-gloss yet her gaze so accusatory.

Jo looked up in surprise, "Pardon?" _Surely I can't have heard that right. I don't even know her._

"Well what did you go to, a sperm bank?" A brunette cackled, shooting a look at Jo and looking at the little blonde child in her arms, "Or do you just have a really good mate?"

Jo frowned, not really understanding the point of what was going on.

"Oh leave it out." She murmured in her northern accent, busying herself by stroking Beau's hair.

"Listen to that, the dyke don't even have a good comeback."

"At least I don't shag anything in trousers." Jo raised an eyebrow calmly,

"Nah, cause it's skirts you prefer," The blonde reminded her just as calm, yet her friends burst out laughing. They were so preoccupied with their joke that Jo slipped away. It hurt her more than she let on, but she couldn't let it get to her. She wouldn't.

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers hello I miss you quite terribly_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_And there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it cause I enjoy writing this one! Please review :) Luv Kel x**


	9. Upside down

****

Thank you to Grace, Blue, Alice Loves Chris Meloni, A and Laura for reviewing the last chapter- I know it's been months since I last updated this, but blame school, exams, and now college!

**My fanfic writing (when I should have been revising for my exams) came in very useful! Came out with an A and an A* in English lang and lit! (And this was the only revision for English that I did haha!) :D**

**

* * *

**

**Upside Down**

_Angels watching over me  
__With smiles upon their face  
__I have made it through this far  
__In an unforgiving place_

Stevie twirled in the doorway of the apartment and grinned up at her date for the evening. She wore a blue summer dress to just above the knee with little flowers scattered over it, and a denim waistcoat. It was casual but she did look pretty. Her hair was clipped back from her face with a pin the same colour as her eyes, and she had a light flush on her cheeks.

"You look gorgeous," he grinned, his eyes wandering slightly

"So, where we off to?" she took Smithy's arm and kissed his cheek.

"Well where did you want to go?"

"I was hoping for a bit of fish an' chips actually… maybe a walk in the park?" Stevie smiled and linked her fingers with his, walking out the door with him.

_It feels sometimes this is too steep  
__For a girl like me to climb  
But I must knock those guards right down  
__I do it in my own time_

Jo grinned as she met up with Zain.

"What're you looking so smug for?" he asked, looking defensive.

"Cough up," she grinned wider, holding her hand out, "Guess who I caught bumping uglies earlier?"

"Phil and Sam?" Zain groaned. "I'm gonna kill that guy; I'm already skint." He pulled a twenty from his back pocket and sighed, handing it over.

"Come on, we've got one more lecture before we can chill out." Jo tugged him towards the halls, sighing lightly.

_I tell you what  
What I have found  
That I'm no fool  
I'm just upside down _

Now the weekend was over, Sam's auntie Annie had the baby to look after, and Sam was back to Uni work. She had taken such complex subjects that she had twice the numbers of lectures of everyone else in her group, and whilst she liked learning, she didn't have time for much of a social life outside of it. As she left her seminar, Sam smiled softly. Phil was waiting there, to take her bag and chat to her to keep her semi-sane whilst on the way to her next lecture.

"You are sweet." Sam smiled and let him take her heavy bag from her tired arm.

"I thought so," he laughed, kissing her softly and taking her hand. Then he looked at her properly. "You look shattered babe,"

She nodded slowly, "The baby, all the work, my night-time liaisons with youuu.." she prodded him in the chest, pouting at him playfully, "..And way too much caffeine."

Phil smiled careful, "Maybe you took on too much.."

"No. No way, don't you think like that. You mean the world to me. I only just got you back, I'm not trading you in for an extra load of teaching."

"But Sam maybe it's for the best that-"

"I l-ike you. I really like you, a lot. You're my best friend as well as my man, and some files and notes are not coming between that. I am thinking of packing in psychology anyway; it only really focuses on attachment and I want the hard stuff: psychotic behaviour, criminal profiling…"

"Cheerful, Sam." He grinned, "Such a suspicious mind…"

"You love it. At least it helps me keep you in check Mr Hunter."

"It's endearing. And I'm glad you ain't gonna pack me in." He smiled cheekily.

"Would I ever?" she smirked

"Shush it Tink," he ruffled her hair, noticing the light blush creep onto her cheeks at the use of her old nickname.

"Come on then, I think me skipping class calls for a Starbucks."

_Sometimes life can taste so sweet  
__When you slow it down  
You start to see the world a little differently  
__When you turn it upside down_

In Jo's next lecture, she felt something smack her in the back of the head. Putting her hand up to it, she got her hand caught in a wad of gum and groaned. "That's sick." She muttered, catching Zain's attention; who turned around angrily,

"Who the hell was that?" he glared around at the people behind them.

A girl called Jodie smirked. "That would be me." She lifted her hand and swayed flirtily, getting all the attention. Zain just glared.

"Well she deserves it, don't she. Useless dyke."

"OI!" Zain flew across the tables before Jo pulled him hastily away.

"Forget it." She got up and grabbed her bag, leaving the room quickly.

_You gotta slow it down  
But then you pick it up  
C'mon and try a little topsy-turvy back-to-front the right way round  
Take it slow, slow, slow _

SAM, CAN YOU  
SPARE A MIN?  
MEET ME IN  
TOWN 5? J. X

_I tell you what  
What I have found  
That I'm no fool  
I'm just upside down _

_

* * *

_

**Next chap is typed, just needs some editing before it's ready to go! ****Cheers guys x**


	10. Broken Arrow

**Thanks for reviewing the last chap guys, it means a lot. Less of a wait this time for you too, woohooo! This chap takes place about a two months down the line :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10- Broken Arrow**

_What do you do when you're stuck,  
Because the one that you love,  
Has pushed you away,  
And you can't deal with the pain_

Sam giggled throatily and reached into her bag for the phone she could hear signalling a text message. "Shut up," she chuckled; speaking to Phil, but reading the message.

She let go of his hand she was holding and downed the rest of her coffee. "I have to go for a bit, things to see, people to do.." She grinned and laughed at his face.

"I do hope you were joking Samantha."

"You have nothing to worry your pretty little head about." Sam ruffled his hair on her way past, licking her lips as she stepped out into the cold December air.

_And you're sitting in the front row,  
Wana be first in line,  
Sitting by my window,  
Giving me all your time,  
You could be my hero,  
If only I could let go,  
But his love has still hit me,  
Like a broken arrow._

"He's gorgeous." Stevie sighed, letting go of Smithy's hand and looking down at the little baby. "Such blue eyes, just like his mummy." She smiled although it was a bit forced.

"Don't sulk darlin', it doesn't suit ya." Smithy murmured into her ear. She pulled away from him, a frown on her face. Turning back to Beth, Stevie smiled.

"Congratulations. You and Max must be thrilled."

"Max is beside himself," Beth smiled, "He wanted a boy."

Sam ran into the room breathing heavily. "What is it?" she panted, skidding to a stop beside Smithy. She looked from him to Beth, to the baby in her arms. "God, Smith, you scared the hell out of me!" she smacked him in the shoulder.

He laughed, "Well what do you think had happened?"

"You said, 'quick, get to hospital now it's urgent.'!"

"Oh. So I did." Smithy grinned and laughed at the blush on her cheeks. He frowned as she paled suddenly and clutched her stomach with her hand. "You all right?" he asked quietly, taking her to one side as Stevie was chatting away with the new parents.

"I'm fine." She murmured, wincing slightly.

"You don't look fine. Perhaps you should go home."

"I'm ok. Really." She smiled and sat on the bed, taking gentle hold of the baby as Beth passed him to her. She cradled him in her arms and smiled.

"So, he got a name yet?"

Beth looked up at Max and grinned, "Ben."

Sam smiled, "There's a little girl who will very much like to play with you when you get a bit bigger, handsome boy." She saw the dopey grin on Max's face and knew she had to confront her skeletons. She'd left two blokes dangling in suspense for way too long. She fled the room and went back to campus, banging on Phil's dorm room door. She was scared, oh so scared. That was why she'd left it so long.. But every time she saw Phil with Beau she could see the wonder on his face, the pain in his eyes, and she couldn't do it to him any longer.

_He's the thorn in my flesh  
That I can't take out  
He's stealing my breath  
When you're around,  
And now you're trying to convince me,  
He wasn't worth it,  
But you can't complete me,  
It's the thought that he's missing_

Jo sighed and popped another two tablets, swallowing them down with a mouthful of water and resentment. Her stomach grumbled angrily at her but she ignored it and sat down on the sofa, pulling her knees to her chest and letting a tear drip down her face.

It had been a month since Jodie had left, along with the bullying and teasing, and with Jo's self esteem. She was dangerously smaller than she had been; she'd lost pounds and pounds and yet somehow the only person that had noticed was Sam.

"_Jo… You're tiny." She'd brought up the courage to say this one evening; it had been on her mind for a while. _

"_You're one to talk, Tink." Jo had smirked, forcing out some personality._

"_But you've lost like…"_

"_Don't be silly Sam, I'm fine."_

"_But y-"_

"_Really. I'm fine."_

Jo's answer machine beeped on when she'd just gone up to bed.

"Hi Jo? It's Grace. It's just been a while since you got in touch. I'm a bit worried. Can you call me?"

_And you're standing in the front row,  
Wana be first in line,  
Sitting by my window,  
Giving me all your time,  
You could be my hero,  
If only I could let go,  
But his love has still hit me,  
Live a broken arrow,  
Like a broken arrow._

**Sorry about the amt of lyrics in this, but this is the most GORGEOUS song! Please take time to review xx**


End file.
